ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guar Spectre (Excerlics Continuity)
Guar Spectre is an unknown being born from negative Space Distortions , and the "father" of the space devil siblings; Mold, Juda and Gina. Guar poses a deadly threat to the Ultras during his appearances. Subtitles *Guar: Colossal Space Devil *Juda: Space Emperor *Mold: Space Great King *Gina: Space Queen Past History Showa Universe During ancient times, Guar was a great devil from Showa Universe who calamity across the cosmos for centuries. When several alien races bonded together to destroy Guar, the devil easily sent them into oblivion. Seeing how Guar threatened the universal peace, the Ultra Elders fought against the devil with their great power and eventually destroyed Guar. However, Guar revived centuries later as Juda, Mold, and Gina, after the Great Ultra War. The Space Garrison later dispatched Ultraman Ken and Belial assisted by their female parthners and stopping their threat, before the great election was held. - Mold= Mold's archenemy was Belial, who was able to overpower Mold with great strength. Mold created King Joegue, attempting to surpass Belial. However, Belial easily shreds through the robot and countering Mold's moves. Realizing his own defeat eventually, Mold made a swift escape. Finding himself trapped inside another dimension, Mold recreated his personal battleship and took centuries, and returning himself back to Planet Guar. - Gina= As a powerful ninja, Gina gave Mother of Ultra and Arasi awhile in tracking down herself. During the confrontation, Gina confused her foes before Arasi used her prediction powers, giving Mother of Ultra an opening before the duo weakens Gina with their powers and eventually destroyed Gina after an intense battle, who revived herself afterward. Knowing herself "weak", Gina spent centuries training herself vigorously. }} Sometime later, they fused back into Guar and turning themselves in a bomb, triggering a massive explosion that wiped up multiple planetary systems. Afterward, Guar seemingly faded into existence from the universe. Scorpio Nova Universe With the truth of reality, Guar was revived during the ancient times of Scorpio Nova Universe. Guar himself was the secondary commander for Alien Reiblood, bringing with them a frenzy of unusual Kaijus and putting the Milky Way into a chaotic mess and the Earth was chosen as the focal point. While the legends remained unclear, the ancient invaders failed in their universal conquest and were destroyed when two warriors appeared, who descended from a faraway land and earning them the titles of "Aurora Deity" and "Hell-soul Deity" respectively. Present History Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Guar was resurrected in the present eras, the devil fought against Celestial, Trident and Vader. Although Guar could overpower the trio with its great power, the Scorpium Ultras fought back with the power of friendship. Eventually after a tough struggle and receiving Genesis Messiah’s power boost, they destroyed a weakened Guar through combining their powers. Unknowingly to them, Guar had once again split into; Juda, Gina and Mold, and begin formulating their invasion plans in the shadows. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Prior to their arrival on Earth, the siblings sent Thermal Demaaga for the purpose of causing a rampage, which was destroyed by Ida. During the invasion of Earth, the devils brought forth with them an army of mechanical Kaijus. Hearing the aforementioned threat from the eldest sibling Cure, the Tomoya Family prepared themselves with protecting the Earth. While their powerful underlings faced their respective demises, the devil siblings were already fighting the losing battle against the Scorpium Ultras. Unwilling to suffer another defeat, the three of them bonded together and recreating their father Guar. Guar resurrected its destroyed subordinates and bringing in Gyeronia and Bemzn and managed to force the Tomoya Family into an adversity spot. However, Ida offered herself to put an end to Guar while the rest were entrusted to finish off the revived underlings. With encouragement from her childhood friends, who joined Ida as her co-host and allowing the Ultrawoman to achieve her Purge Form and finally defeated Guar through mastering the harmonization of Voiderium and Curium Water. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! While seemingly died, Guar revived the final time in the movie and resurrected the powerful underlings that were previously obliterated. The Guar Army teamed up with Time Messiah, Tregear, Vampir, Dark Corona and Breaker. At the "Floating Continent", the siblings of Guar faced off against Zero, Ultrawoman Flora and Ultrawoman Blitz. They were among the volunteers dedicated to finishing off the Guar Army, while the rest dealt with their revived underlings. As Mold, Juda and Gina make a desperate comeback by fusing into Guar for the final time. Having dealt with Bemzn previously, Geed was left off to face off against Guar, while the other Ultras involved rejoined their respective teams in the mission of saving Scorpio Nova Universe through killing the remaining antagonists. Having given his comrades his rightful assurance after a tough struggle, the young Ultra had finally obliterated Guar. Data - Siblings= - Juda= Juda (S) *'Balanced Fighter': Among the siblings, Juda is the most balanced fighter and excelled both in terms of speed and strength. *'Bat Calibre': Juda’s personal main combat weapon, charged with darkness to increase the damage of his blows. **'Spectre Beam': A beam of minus energy fired from the weapon, Juda’s finisher attack. **'Spectre Eclipse': An eclipse-blade released from the weapon, and cutting through the target. **'Spectre Slash': In close combat, Juda can perform a slashing attack and creating open wounds on foes. Can be also fired as a projectile from a range. **'Calibre Jamming': Juda throws the weapon towards foes, and piercing through their body. **'Spectre Wall': Juda erects a powerful wall, and reflecting back an enemy attack. *'Laser Spark': A laser beam fired from his eyes, capable of burning his foes. - Gina= Gina (S) *'Human Form': Gina was the only sibling who disguised as human when on Earth, she can freely assume back her true form. *'Speed': As the female sibling, Gina is physically faster than Mold and Juda, having great agility and performing excellent reflexes during battle. *'Ninja Arts': Being physically faster than Mold and Juda, allowing Gina to confuse her foes through continuous and swift physical arts. This is thanks to her great agility and excellent reflexes during combat with foes. *'Bat Whip': Being a whip master, her weapon could cause massive damage to her targets by slashing them multiple times. **'Crescent Slash': From the whip, Gina fires an eclipse blade to cut through objects. **'Whip Lightning': A lightning bolt launched. Another version involves Gina to constrict her foes and shocking them painfully. **'Shuriken Cluster': A cluster of shurikens released from the whip, causing explosion sparks. **'Whip Lasso': The ship can be launched as an energy rope to constrict her foes. }} }} Weakness Guar and the sibling’s immortality is heavily tied with the negative energies present inside their Space Distortion. However, completely neutralizing the said distortion’s power will prevent them from reviving again. As revealed in Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Nova Calamity!, without the Space Distortion, Guar and the siblings can revive for the final battle and will suffer from the permanent death afterward. Shared Abilities The following are abilities which are shared between Mold, Juda, and Gina. *'God-like powers': The siblings possess powers which is enough to endanger the galaxy while Guar can influence an entire universe. *'Fusion': Once gaining enough power, the siblings can merge together and recreating Guar Spectre. *'Armoured Body': The siblings possess an armored body, which greatly enhances their durability against foes attack. *'Space Distortion': The siblings can create and manipulate space distortions, empowering themselves with darkness. The space distortions grant them immortality and reviving themselves after death. Guar demonstrated the power of creating multiple space distortions at once. Also, granting them universal travel. **'Monster Manipulation': The siblings can either create powerful monsters freely or corrupting and reviving existing monsters. *'Size Change': The siblings can be either giant-sized or human-sized, regardless of what they want. Trivia N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin